Stress relief
by Robots banging humans
Summary: Another story from my request folders. Hope you enjoy. [Note: Its Human X Bot. Also the person is a female. How she looks and sounds is up to your imagination ]


**Stress relief**

**[Just some requests that I had finish. Hope you all enjoy it ^^]**

* * *

><p>"Spread your legs."<p>

"No."

"I said , spread your legs."

"And I said no."

The warrior gave a frustrated growl, placing their servo on your knees. They where sitting on the floor in front of you, bright blue optics looking up at your flushed and secretly aroused face. Eye leveled to your hip, their metal brows were set in their steely glare. You tried your best to stand your ground even tho you were exposed from the waist down. The only clothing you where wearing was your bra and that didn't help the little excited shiver that ran up your spine. Legs firmly clamped together you glared back at them. You where already starting to regret the choice you picked.

Not long ago you came home frustrated, tense and horny. When he tried asking how was your day at work, you snapped at him before bolting to your room. Even tho you didn't mean to, you just couldn't control the sexual frustration that kept building up in you. When they had entered your room to talk to you, you already had the bottom part of your work clothes off. Seeing that you where frustrated and obviously in need of some release he suggested giving you something to ease your stress since you where still a virgin. You agreed hesitantly and now here you were refusing the others offer.

"I can deal with it." you said, body heating up a bit.

"No, you can't. if you keep this up your bound to do something physical to yourself or worse. So just let me help." the warrior spoke, his glare easing a bit.

"The answer is still no." you said, stubbornly.

Sighing, the glare he was giving you just a moment ago dissipated.

"Fine, if you wish to keep refusing I guess I'll have to use force." he spoke standing up.

Without warning he cuffed your wrists to the bars of the headboard of your bed. This caught you totally by surprise and made you give a startled yelp.

"Sorry, but this is for your own good." they spoke, griping your knees and forcing them open.

As much as you tried in vain to re-close your legs ,they had the upper-hand since they were bigger than you and well, a lot more strength. He purposely let you waste some of your energy by pretending to struggle. A bit worn out from the resistants, they easily spread your legs in a effortless pull exposing your already wet clit. Blushing more and shaking your head , you could have swore you saw them smirking in amusement. Placing a kiss on your lips then to your neck, he trailed kisses down-ward to your heated core. Placing his servos under your knees he flicked his glossa teasingly for you to see. This caused your face to turn redder.

"Now just relax and enjoy the ride." he joked.

Before you could open your mouth to protest they pressed their slick warm glossa against your entrance, causing you to plop your head back in the pillow as you squirmed at the odd-feeling. You gasped and writhed as they sucked the little nob at the top of your folds. Teasingly licking the sensitive bud before taking it in his mouth and roughly sucking on it. Holding back pleasured moans, you bit your lip fighting the good feeling he was bringing to your body. Glancing up he saw your eyes were closed but saw you were still had some fight left In you. Slipping his glossa further into your warm entrance he rubbed the tip against a sweet spot that you never knew you had. can't hold the delicious feeling back anymore you moaned loudly. Wiggling and squirming as he continued to lap at your core ,you felt a strange sensation build up in the pit of your stomach.

Losing your self to the overwhelming pleasure your vision blurred as the walls of your passage clinched. Moaning loudly your orgasm racked your body making you breath heavily and body go limp. lapping up your fluids they sat back on there peds, winglets perking up at seeing you looked more relaxed than ever.

"Better?"

"Y-yes."

You stuttered as he un-cuffed your wrists. Holding you close ,he rubbed your back soothingly knowing he did the right thing.

"Mmmm...you tast like strawberries." he licked his lips before planting a kiss on your cheek.

There only reply was a little groan from you as you buried your face in the crook of their neck.


End file.
